sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 Aug 2016
00:46:14 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:47:11 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 00:47:19 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Everyone joins when I do. 00:47:24 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: User magnet. 'v 00:47:27 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: .. 00:47:28 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: ;v 00:47:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:48:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Its over isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over...its over isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over? You won and she chose you and loved you and she's GONE! Its...over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?...its over, isn't it...why can't I move on... 00:48:18 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: bigIs it because I'm fat? 00:49:16 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 00:50:29 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:51:24 JOIN Democritos has warped in 00:52:14 JOIN SourP has warped in 00:53:08 QUIT Democritos has warped out 00:53:36 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:54:27 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:59:08 CHAT SourP: according to google 00:59:42 CHAT SourP: the gemini birthstones are: Pearl, Citrine, White Sapphire, and some other gems 00:59:53 CHAT SourP: it's funny because im a gemini 01:00:02 CHAT SourP: i have a white sapphire gemsona (no page yet) 01:00:10 CHAT SourP: planning on citrine 01:00:41 CHAT SourP: and well i don't have a pearlsona 01:00:46 CHAT SourP: but i also plan on that too 01:00:46 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:00:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Okay 01:01:27 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:02:35 CHAT SourP: yeah.. i know that was pretty pointless and boring to read 01:02:42 CHAT SourP: just trying to make a conversation 01:03:15 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:04:14 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 01:07:08 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 01:08:13 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:16:42 QUIT SourP has warped out 01:17:04 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 01:20:30 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:27:25 JOIN Democritos has warped in 01:29:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:35:16 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:37:36 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:47:14 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 01:50:00 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 02:05:31 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 02:22:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:27:15 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:33:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i am slowly regretting this desicion 02:34:55 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 02:34:58 CHAT DearlySkies: holo 02:35:16 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: >:0 02:35:26 CHAT DearlySkies: ,': 00000 02:37:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yep i should regret requesting that 02:37:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hola 02:39:01 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:39:19 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 02:40:17 CHAT DearlySkies: just finished mystic black 02:40:19 CHAT DearlySkies: nyes good 02:40:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: s wee t j esus 02:41:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my dog surprised me 02:42:18 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 02:42:21 CHAT DearlySkies: time for that other pearl no one actually cares about because he is a dick 02:43:19 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 02:43:30 CHAT 12gemstopaz: HELLO-Aele 02:43:37 CHAT 12gemstopaz: *HELLO-Adele 02:43:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: rerorerorero 02:44:16 CHAT DearlySkies: omf no 02:44:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wait who you talking to 02:44:54 CHAT DearlySkies: you ;; 02:45:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o h 02:45:19 CHAT DearlySkies: cause literally yesterday my friend sent me 02:45:20 CHAT DearlySkies: >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPtX8m6seeU 02:45:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o k a y t h e n 02:46:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: rerorerorero vs oraoraora vs mudamudamuda 02:46:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: which is the memeiest of all 02:46:30 CHAT DearlySkies: and brb because breakfast 02:46:44 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 02:56:38 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 03:01:09 CHAT Leucippus: no you shouldn't 03:03:42 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:03:53 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 03:04:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:05:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: Golden sapphire 03:05:53 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:06:43 CHAT 12gemstopaz: ruby 03:06:57 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:08:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mhm? 03:09:35 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:12:33 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:13:13 CHAT 12gemstopaz: hi 03:13:18 CHAT DearlySkies: i return 03:13:44 CHAT DearlySkies: smallis it my turn to upload then, leu :3c? 03:13:51 CHAT Leucippus: yee 03:13:55 CHAT Leucippus: if you want 03:13:57 CHAT DearlySkies: done 03:14:03 CHAT Leucippus: I have to revise three though 03:14:07 CHAT Leucippus: and I'm pissed 03:15:07 CHAT DearlySkies: rip 03:15:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:20:43 CHAT DearlySkies: I need to update the Skies-Verse page eventually... 03:20:51 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: everyone sausage party isnt really worth the money ok psa over 03:20:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: /me goes back to being a robot. 03:21:05 CHAT DearlySkies: rip 03:21:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: infact 03:21:28 CHAT Temporal Umbra: sausage party mustnt be thought of in the first place 03:21:50 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: exactly! 03:21:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theres probably an alternate universe where sausage party doesnt exist 03:22:02 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: nobody should have to see it as the bighorribly decent movie it is 03:22:16 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: it is, in fact, the most average rated R movie ever 03:22:18 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: so average 03:22:22 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: that i didnt laugh 03:22:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: and it wasnt that terrible but it was also kind of really offensive 03:22:36 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: y'know 03:22:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i havent seen it nor read the leaked script 03:22:43 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: r rated movie stuff 03:23:02 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: it is really just not worth the 20 dollars. just watch a torrent if you actually care (you shouldnt) 03:23:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im glad theyre not showing it here 03:23:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: it's just so... 03:23:19 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: boring? 03:23:26 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: maybe thats me 03:23:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so its just a food orgy 03:23:40 CHAT DearlySkies: $20??? wtf 03:23:50 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: well its within the last 10 minutes 03:24:10 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: and then after that it points out the whole time they were fictional, and points out the VA's, 03:24:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: and then theres a portal to the real world and they go in 03:24:18 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: and the movie 03:24:19 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: ends 03:24:25 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: that's it. that's fucking it 03:24:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: they killed all of the humans and had sex and left 03:24:33 CHAT 12gemstopaz: it ruined my thought of childhood cartoons 03:24:50 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: the animation seemed really fucking sub par for 2016 03:24:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: maybe because they didnt pay or feed the animators 03:25:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: thats 03:25:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: just confusing 03:25:08 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: YEAH 03:25:10 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: mhm 03:25:11 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: yeeppp 03:25:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like what even just happened 03:25:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: thats the movie 03:25:29 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: its supposed to be jabbing at religion and im not religious 03:25:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: food orgy then what ever that was 03:25:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: so it's like...ok 03:25:55 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me listens to take a hint 03:25:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: the script makes it seem worse than it actually is 03:26:02 CHAT Periandlapis007: Ooooo yeeeah 03:26:04 CHAT DearlySkies: smallisI found like five unused designs in my old sketchbook, I might raffle them off since I really don't want to make any more unless it's for like a dA thing or anything ;; 03:26:37 CHAT 12gemstopaz: am i the ony one who hasn't seen the movie 03:26:40 CHAT DearlySkies: nope 03:26:41 CHAT DearlySkies: i haven't 03:26:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: me neither 03:26:46 CHAT 12gemstopaz: good 03:26:50 CHAT 12gemstopaz: anyway 03:27:01 CHAT 12gemstopaz: i'm kind of confused on why it's R-rated 03:27:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: because 03:27:09 CHAT 12gemstopaz: isn't it like every move 03:27:10 CHAT DearlySkies: bifood orgy 03:27:14 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: because they say bad words 03:27:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ^ 03:27:17 CHAT 12gemstopaz: but in cartoon version 03:27:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ^^ 03:27:29 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: food says bad words, kills humans, and has sex: a movie 03:27:29 CHAT 12gemstopaz: i know 03:27:33 CHAT DearlySkies: so cursing CHAT sex CHAT violence 03:27:35 CHAT 12gemstopaz: wait 03:27:38 CHAT 12gemstopaz: what 03:27:39 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: tumblr was like 03:27:51 CHAT DearlySkies: oh SHIT 03:27:52 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: "THE MOVIE IS SO GORY!!!! GOSH THE HUMANS ALL DIE IN AWFUL WAYS!" 03:28:01 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: 1 gets their head cut off. you dont fucking see anything else 03:28:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i havent seen anyone on my dash talking about sausage party 03:28:03 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: that's IT 03:28:07 CHAT 12gemstopaz: that kind of creeped me out 03:28:13 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: ithat's it. thats the mvoie... 03:28:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so 03:28:19 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: 6/10 not enough penis 03:28:21 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: that was a joke 03:28:22 CHAT 12gemstopaz: and it's kind of stupid 03:28:23 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: because 03:28:28 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: i didnt want it 03:28:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: food orgy + gore + confusing plot = this movie 03:28:40 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: the movie opens up with a musical number 03:28:42 CHAT 12gemstopaz: wouldn't the sausges already be dead 03:28:50 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: with...antisemetic references immediately 03:28:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: and then sex jokes... 03:28:57 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: and then racism again,... 03:29:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: and... 03:29:02 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: yeah it's just not good 03:29:13 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im glad i never saw it 03:29:19 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: yeah 03:29:24 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 03:29:34 CHAT Raelcontor: dani remember that 1 time we tried to change the theme and also the admin css 03:29:42 CHAT 12gemstopaz: so,some director just said,you know what lets just mke a crap movie basically? 03:30:49 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 03:30:52 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "Rogen has expressed interest in making a Sausage Party 2" 03:30:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: fuck no dont make it 03:31:00 CHAT Raelcontor: "let's sink 20 million dollars into this movie..." 03:31:03 CHAT Raelcontor: "dont pay anyone." 03:31:06 CHAT Raelcontor: "at all." 03:31:15 CHAT 12gemstopaz: wow 03:31:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: dont you dare suggest it to the movie studio 03:31:51 CHAT DearlySkies: me 03:31:53 CHAT DearlySkies: o yea 03:32:10 CHAT Raelcontor: trying to draw but also suffering 03:32:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what else is next 03:32:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: an emoji movie?? 03:32:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a meme movie??? 03:32:28 CHAT Raelcontor: probably. 03:32:30 CHAT 12gemstopaz: maybe 03:32:34 CHAT Raelcontor: it was actually... 03:32:36 CHAT Raelcontor: food fight 2 03:32:37 CHAT Raelcontor: like... 03:32:39 CHAT Raelcontor: food fought. 03:32:46 CHAT Steven watcher: There is an emoji movie coming out... 03:32:47 CHAT Raelcontor: it happened. seen it, lived it, loved it 03:32:50 CHAT DearlySkies: wait no 03:32:55 CHAT DearlySkies: both emoji is happening 03:33:00 CHAT Raelcontor: what? 03:33:01 CHAT DearlySkies: and meme is also in the works 03:33:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wasnt the chronicles of rickroll releasing this year 03:33:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or next year 03:33:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i forgot 03:33:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it will probably have dead memes from 2009 03:33:50 CHAT Raelcontor: please tell me thats a joke 03:34:08 CHAT DearlySkies: this year i believe 03:34:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o h 03:34:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it will be filled of 03:34:42 CHAT Raelcontor: oh and the shopper lady 03:34:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: stanky danky mémés 03:34:44 CHAT Raelcontor: in the movie 03:34:47 CHAT Raelcontor: is named camille toe 03:34:50 CHAT Raelcontor: just thought i'd 03:34:53 CHAT Raelcontor: point that out 03:35:17 CHAT Raelcontor: a lot of the shit i read in the script never ended up happening? 03:35:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so theyre making a sequel to wreck it ralph 03:35:32 CHAT Raelcontor: it was pretty disappointing 03:35:38 CHAT Temporal Umbra: in which ralph and vanellope go to the internet 03:35:38 CHAT 12gemstopaz: really? 03:35:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and id like to point out this thing in the concept art 03:36:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://puu.sh/qHCBk/b250953adb.png 03:36:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is this 03:36:19 CHAT Raelcontor: mm... 03:36:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the equivalent of pr0nhub 03:36:24 CHAT Raelcontor: shoots self 03:36:37 CHAT 12gemstopaz: ooooooo 03:36:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: vanellope and ralph go to the deep web 03:36:46 CHAT Raelcontor: like and i thought i was a bad writer 03:37:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and heres the thing 03:37:26 CHAT 12gemstopaz: oh god............... 03:37:31 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how do arcade characters go to the web 03:38:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: place your bets 03:38:38 CHAT 12gemstopaz: through wires 03:39:12 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:39:14 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:39:48 JOIN Fruitphox has warped in 03:40:02 CHAT Leucippus: hi fruit 03:40:05 CHAT Fruitphox: hello 03:40:55 CHAT DearlySkies: hey fruit 03:41:43 QUIT Fruitphox has warped out 03:41:49 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 03:42:01 CHAT Raelcontor: shut tf down 03:43:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: you know what else is a good excuse 03:43:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "im busy looking at stuff" 03:44:23 CHAT Leucippus: lol 03:44:44 JOIN SourP has warped in 03:44:47 CHAT Raelcontor: jet lag? more like i want to fucking die 03:45:08 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:45:32 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:48:43 CHAT Leucippus: tfw tornado sirens go off by accident 03:49:33 CHAT Raelcontor: me as a person 03:50:10 CHAT Leucippus: like the entire neighborhood went outside 03:51:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:52:30 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm just scrolling tumblr and like half of it is pride shit like idk if i really enjoy seeing nothing but pride from two different blogs for three days 03:52:38 CHAT DearlySkies: and then delia is like rebloggin' lolis and birds 03:53:11 CHAT Temporal Umbra: tfw skin colored pants and shoes 03:53:27 CHAT SourP: tfw two of your gemsonas are showcased on the approved page 03:53:46 CHAT SourP: dying of embarrassment 03:53:54 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 03:54:02 CHAT 12gemstopaz: o/ stevi! 03:54:44 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Meow! 03:54:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi topaz o/ 03:54:58 CHAT Leucippus: hi 03:55:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi leuc l/ 03:55:23 CHAT SourP: hello darkness my old friend 03:55:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I hate my tablet 03:55:34 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi sour o/ 03:55:56 CHAT 12gemstopaz: i actually likd that song 03:55:59 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 03:56:08 CHAT 12gemstopaz: /me 03:56:11 CHAT SourP: hello ISS 03:56:12 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 03:56:20 CHAT 12gemstopaz: /me hides in a corner 03:56:30 CHAT DearlySkies: >https://65.media.tumblr.com/12b1290a210d4f76e93c82ae5d92ed7f/tumblr_o69ekvqlS21qjqw6co2_500.jpg 03:56:32 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 03:56:45 CHAT Leucippus: LMAYO 03:58:25 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 03:58:27 CHAT Raelcontor: .. 03:58:29 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 03:58:29 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Booting up! 03:58:35 CHAT Raelcontor: bigman what a turnoff 03:58:38 CHAT Raelcontor: /me AIRHORNS 03:58:39 CHAT Raelcontor: !boi 03:58:39 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: *breaths in* iboi/i 03:59:05 CHAT Raelcontor: nobody got my joke 04:00:00 CHAT DearlySkies: omf bye 04:00:23 CHAT Raelcontor: man you know what really turns dbmsd on? 04:00:25 CHAT Raelcontor: the !on command 04:00:27 CHAT Raelcontor: <:y 04:00:31 CHAT Raelcontor: big<:y 04:00:42 CHAT Raelcontor: bigbi<:y 04:00:44 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 04:00:48 CHAT Raelcontor: oh my god 04:00:55 QUIT SourP has warped out 04:01:01 CHAT DearlySkies: look at what you've done 04:01:04 CHAT Raelcontor: oh. my. god 04:01:51 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 04:01:53 CHAT Raelcontor: why am i single? 04:02:24 CHAT 12gemstopaz: XD 04:02:26 CHAT DearlySkies: >https://65.media.tumblr.com/e325cbcd304b43ae866a4bccc5d8f0ee/tumblr_oc6168fAxC1r8sc3ro3_540.png CHAT i know it's not and i know it's probably related to bewear in some way b/c i don't watch videos anymore but 04:02:30 CHAT DearlySkies: bired panda 04:02:34 CHAT DearlySkies: i must have 25 04:03:14 CHAT Raelcontor: thats the pre-evolution 04:04:28 CHAT DearlySkies: i stand by my morals and must now catch 25 and i will kick my professor's ass with these things he calls little shits 04:04:31 CHAT DearlySkies: i WILL 04:05:19 CHAT 12gemstopaz: .......... 04:07:16 CHAT Raelcontor: me: lol i wish people would stop calling sodg princess luna. 04:07:24 CHAT Raelcontor: also me: draws sodg while listening to the moon rises 04:07:30 CHAT Raelcontor: me: bigwhy am i single? 04:07:38 CHAT Leucippus: ok so I've been in the chat enough today, i'm gonna go to bed 04:07:50 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 04:07:52 JOIN SourP has warped in 04:07:53 CHAT DearlySkies: o 04:08:17 CHAT Raelcontor: look what ive done 04:08:56 CHAT SourP: I'm thinking of starting gem survival early. 04:09:07 CHAT SourP: it might be best to wait a little longer, but eh 04:09:49 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://oddity-txt.tumblr.com/post/149202683091/oddity-txt-rebecca-lotto-mage-of-breath CHAT +++support chicken nugget 04:11:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: speaking words of wisdom 04:11:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "nasa peepo" 04:11:52 CHAT Raelcontor: go man go 04:13:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: looking throught my dd galleries 04:13:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and i find this piece of shit 04:13:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://www.dolldivine.com/Disney/LennonMcartney-2994436 04:13:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i forgot why it got immortalized 04:14:06 QUIT SourP has warped out 04:15:25 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:16:22 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:18:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:18:36 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:21:34 CHAT Raelcontor: oml 04:23:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://puu.sh/qHETJ/312ec4291a.png 04:23:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: draw the 2tp and person 2's squad 04:33:06 CHAT DearlySkies: i just realized i have no idea where my unistuck art folder went 04:33:08 CHAT DearlySkies: i might cry 04:33:11 CHAT DearlySkies: wtffff ;; 04:36:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvks9zNnNHc 04:36:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this happened 04:36:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: this was actually animated by an anime studio 04:36:52 CHAT 12gemstopaz: i watched that! 04:38:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: So did I 04:39:35 CHAT 12gemstopaz: it was hilarious 04:41:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: brb 04:49:14 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 04:49:43 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 04:53:19 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 05:00:13 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:14:21 CHAT DearlySkies: well 05:20:08 CHAT Periandlapis007: Shush 05:23:23 CHAT DearlySkies: /me is shush 05:27:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://65.media.tumblr.com/8145f5220f90bf952010b3a4b158f932/tumblr_oc6xw264ix1vvnd05o1_1280.png 05:27:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: draw your oc 05:29:42 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 05:30:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: Um 05:36:22 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 05:36:23 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 05:36:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi 05:47:33 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 05:51:51 CHAT DearlySkies: bino 05:56:51 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 05:58:21 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 05:59:58 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:06:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:10:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:18:37 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:27:35 CHAT DearlySkies: /me coughs 06:28:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Steven watcher m00d 06:28:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my left arm hurts 06:28:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: its like its aching 06:29:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: stretching isnt helping 06:31:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:34:06 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:36:03 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:37:51 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:49:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:56:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:01:24 JOIN Ckloes has warped in 07:02:03 CHAT Ckloes: I have returned 07:02:10 CHAT Ckloes: *smirks 07:02:28 QUIT Ckloes has warped out 07:03:59 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:04:57 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:06:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: Wb 07:06:53 CHAT Steven watcher: Hia 07:06:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: welp 07:07:03 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Well... 07:07:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: didnt get to say hi to that person 07:07:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i am so used to saying 07:07:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "are you 24/7ing or what" 07:07:28 CHAT DearlySkies: smallthat'S OKAY 07:07:42 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: How rude of you, Dani. 07:07:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: back at the wiki i used to hang out 07:07:50 CHAT DearlySkies: /me squints at the bot 07:07:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: there would be fucktons of 24/7ers 07:08:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and that was tiring af 07:08:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so basically 07:09:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i wouldve said "are you 24/7ing" to that person if i wasnt busy watching jojo 07:12:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and once again i kill chat 07:12:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: *killed 07:12:16 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mojo-jojo 07:12:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: excuse me 07:12:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: jojo's bizarre adventure 07:14:04 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Jojo the darmanitan 07:14:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: jojo's circus 07:18:48 CHAT DearlySkies: >https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdYaTa_lOf4&t=0s CHAT I have no idea how to feel about this 07:20:36 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: If lenhi was a gem, his fusion dance would be dabbing 07:21:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: that gas station attendant is really suspicious 07:22:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:22:28 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/2b5wMPI best gurmfil comic 07:22:39 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:23:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "Daddys got some...*slurp*criminals to apprehend." 07:23:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/2bb5mUE also best gurmfil comic 07:25:08 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bit.ly/2bEDIAh don't you hate it when this happens? 07:26:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i hate it when deadness happens 07:26:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: http://bitly.com/2bp4Q6i wow so magic 07:27:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:28:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i vaguely remember making a mmd video 07:28:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2kLXp9Ot6TXVDZqOE5BMUQ0bU0/view?usp=sharing 07:29:59 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:30:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i vaguely remember having a drive folder full of deluxe editions of obscure pc games 07:31:05 CHAT DearlySkies: "A dollar a day and I'm broke." CHAT --Me 07:31:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wait 07:31:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is there a legal age for commisions 07:31:44 CHAT DearlySkies: ehmmm.... I don't believe so. 07:31:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: (i sound stupid by saying that) 07:31:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh 07:32:04 CHAT DearlySkies: as long as you don't go over the minimum wage whatever if you do pay per hour 07:32:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: well art commissions 07:32:17 CHAT DearlySkies: on the other hand, i do commissions as a pay per piece 07:32:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: just wondering 07:33:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:33:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: Bohemian rhapsody 07:33:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so apparently 07:33:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theres a fossil 07:33:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: which is literally petrified droppings 07:33:58 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:34:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i have no questions for that 07:34:59 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 07:36:17 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:36:40 CHAT DearlySkies: fuck 07:36:43 CHAT DearlySkies: i forgot 07:36:50 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:38:07 CHAT DearlySkies: And done, I had to give all of my Old Accounts points to my new account 07:38:28 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i never got any da points 07:38:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: maybe my points description was stupid looking 07:42:35 CHAT DearlySkies: now that i'm done updating my dA, I have to finish cleaning my room and then draw a new inspiration thing whatever yea 07:43:07 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:43:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Dearly?What do you have to keep doing? 07:44:26 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 07:44:31 CHAT DearlySkies: wh?? >>"??? 07:44:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: if i had an another gemsona 07:45:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: their type of fusion dance would be cheerleading 07:45:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but i cant think of an another one 07:45:14 CHAT DearlySkies: that would be fun to see 07:46:54 CHAT Periandlapis007: Gtg 07:47:04 CHAT DearlySkies: o, see ya 07:48:22 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 07:49:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 07:50:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: https://puu.sh/qHNn6/d8f0a9194e.png 07:50:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: whoops im doing it 08:04:38 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:16:39 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 08:18:15 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 08:18:45 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 08:21:12 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: All alone. 2016 04 23